9 Months and a Week
by xJasmine
Summary: Zero is pregnant. Kaname stays by his side. Follow their experience with pregnancy and childbirth. Things don't always go as planned. Slash, yaoi, fluff, KanamexZero, mpreg. Yes, mpreg and fluff! Please read and review! Includes news on other fics!


Title: 9 months and a week.

Summary: Zero is pregnant. Kaname takes care of him.

Rated: M for language and implications of sex.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, implied sex, mpreg, massive fluff

Notes: Yuuki is not involved in any way. I hate her guts.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing execpt the plot.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

1st month-

"Are you sure you don't feel sick at all?" I asked, amazement flashing on my face.

He sent me an annoyed look. "No, not at all. Now will you please get that bucket away from me? I have to get to class."

I lowered said bucket, and backed away from his bed as he swung his legs over the side of the matress and stretched. I reached forward to help him out, but he slapped my hand away, as if telling me that he could manage standing up by himself the first month. I swallowed, "But aren't you supposed to be sick in the morning?"

He glared at me this time. "Well I'm not! I don't care what that stupid pregnancy book says, I'm NOT SICK. Maybe not EVERYONE gets morning sickness, you know." He dressed quickly into his day class uniform, and strode to the bathroom before I could even respond. The ex-human slammed the door soundly behind him, and left me standing there like an idiot, holding an empty bucket.

-x-

2nd month-

He woke up to find my head pressed to his belly.

"What the hell, Kaname?!?" He pushed me away roughly and glared. I laughed and kissed his forehead softly.

"Just wondering when you'll start showing…" I trailed off, taking in the sight of Zero, flustered and warm.

"Humph."

He's with the Night Class now. After nearly a month of persuading, the Chairman finally made arrangements for Zero, and now he lives with me. He complains day and night about how he has to rearrange sleeping schedules, but I try to be the best help I can.

I noticed recently he hasn't been eating normally.

"You know, you should be eating tubs of food." I said to him one day when I saw him picking at his salad and noodles, leftovers from the Day Class delivered kindly by Yuuki from the cafeteria. She's been so helpful with all of this, delivering food to our rooms at sunset, just before we go to class. Zero's diet consists of both blood and human food.

"You don't know anything."

"Oh?"

"It's perfectly normal to feel bloated. I'm eating enough, believe me." He ended up eating a forkful of noodles and a few pieces of lettuce.

Despite him eating so little, I was delighted. "You actually read up on your pregnancy?"

He said nothing, and after class I tucked myself into bed, watching him pick again at the salad from the corner of my eye.

-x-

3rd month-

He doesn't let me touch him in bed anymore. I don't know why- is it because of some weird pregnancy thing? Is he self conscious?

"Why, Zero?"

"…Nothing. No reason."

I gathered him into my arms, feeling him stiffen in my grasp. Then he relaxed into my form, and we lay in my bed like that for some time, before he cleared his throat.

"Well…" He trailed off again, and I waited patiently for his next words, knowing well to give him his time.

He took my hand and led it under his night shirt, and placed it on his belly.

A curve.

I felt my eyes water as my hand rested on that curve, that tiny, tiny swell that was the start of a tiny life. Hands came up to cup my face, and I cried into them. I would be a father- this proves it. Our child is real.

-x-

4th month-

I had to drag him out of bed. Recently Zero is always so tired, unwilling to get out of bed, racing back after classes to collapse in his bed.

No movement yet. The tiny swell continues to grow, although it's hardly noticable. It's hard, and sometimes I like to rest my head on it. Zero pushes me off after a while, though, and scolds me, saying that our child is not a pillow. I just laugh and kiss him.

Recently Zero has developed a fixation with Cucumbers. I figure it's his craving, and I'm glad that it's not something overly complex. Every day he munches and crunches through around 9 to 12 cucumbers, and I find myself regularly raiding the Day Class kitchen and the local supermarkets.

I'm extra careful with him during intercourse- I don't want to hurt him or the baby. I know once he gets larger, we won't be able to have sex anymore, but for now, we're still going at it like bunnies.

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the day haunted by a single nightmare. In it, Zero is smiling at me one moment, falling down the stairs another. He lays sprawled on the hard marble floor, a small pool of blood forming between his legs, and I could practically hear the screaming of our baby as it dies, taking the life out of Zero's eyes.

But then I turn around, and Zero's right there, sleeping soundly, and I can't help but smile.

This is why I go to extra lengths to escort my lover down the stairs.

-x-

5th month-

"Kaname… Please- we're going to be late for class!" He attempts to grab me from the shoulders and wrench me off of him, but I hold on tight, pressing my cheek against his rapidly growing belly. Now it's more noticable that he is indeed with child, and just about two days ago Zero nearly chocked while drinking my blood. Alarmed, I asked him what was wrong, and if I should rush him to the infirmary.

"The baby- it moved."

"Are you sure?" I practically pounced on him, hands all over his belly.

He rolled his eyes. "No, it was probably digestion." He retorted sarcastically.

The baby didn't move again for the rest of the night- I'd missed my chance… But he assured me that there was still 5 months to go, and there was plenty of time to feel the baby move.

But that doesn't stop me from trying to be there at the right time.

-x-

6th month-

Practically falling over myself, I scrambled to the phone and punched in the numbers for the Night Class nurse in the middle of the day.

I heard Zero muttering behind me.

"What was that, love?" I asked in a forced honeyed voice when I hung up the phone. I was practically shaking with fear.

"I said I'm perfectly fine… It wasn't-"

"No, Zero, you are NOT fine." I grasped his hand, it was warm. "You can't tell me you're fine when you just had FOUR contractions in the last hour! It's not normal, it's-"

"What part of being a pregnany male ex-human is normal anyways, Kaname?"

"How'd you get pregnant anyways?"

He rolled his eyes. "I told you already a million times, Kaname! My hunter clan has a special gift, and it hadn't been awakened in centuries, because there wasn't a pureblood that came along an-"

I couldn't listen to him drone on. I hated that he was so calm about all of it, while I was jumping around in a panic. He was the one pregnant, yet I was the one in freak-mode.

The nurse arrived, and I suppose I was being an annoyance, because she practically threw me out of the room so she could work. How dare she? I was just trying to inform her of the situation. She's rude. A little voice in the back of my head told me it was my fault for waking her up in the middle of the day, but the rest of me shoved it away, saying it didn't matter. Nothing mattered next to Zero.

A few moments later she came out of the room, and nodded to me.

"It's nothing to worry about. False contractions. Maybe you should listen to your partner before you make a call next time." She paused. "Kaname-Sama."

I paid no attention to her and dove into the room again, shutting the door behind me. I did not see her face crumble.

Zero looked up at me from the bed. "Thanks, Kaname. Now we're probably gonna have to beg her when the time comes."

-x-

7th month-

"I wish we had a picture of our baby…" I hear Zero mutter beside me as he flips through a pregnancy book.

"Me too, love. But it's probably not a good idea. I mean, I'm sure the ultrasound doctor has never treated a male patient." I say with a chuckle.

He sighs, and flings the book off the bed. I raise a brow, amused. Zero has become somewhat cranky over the last few days, and he drops everything, accidentally or intentionally.

"We wont even know if we're having a boy or girl…" The distant tone of his voice makes me blink in surprise, and I lean over to kiss him on his cheek.

"I don't mind."

"…Me neither."

Zero sighs and gets up slowly from the bed. His belly has grown big now, and I can pretty much see our child moving if he's not wearing a shirt. It's amazing, to see a moving life form growing inside my love. My child.

He's been eating more now, too. I wait nervously for that question that I know he'll ask at some point or another, because there's pages and pages of this in the pregnancy books explaining how to react and answer to this question.

"Kaname," he begins, and the way he says my name tells me 'this is it!' I grit my teeth. "Am I-"

"NO, Zero. You are NOT fat. You are perfect and I love you!" I blurted, and he spins to stare at me, increduous.

I wait, and he seethes silently for a while.

"I meant to ask if I was going to need a C-section!" He glares dangerously at me.

"Oops." I whimper, and I barely dodge the punch he threw at me then.

-x-

8th month-

A few Night class girls snicker. I glare heatedly at them for a split second, and they're running. I've come to hate going down the stairs with Zero.

Why?

Because he's so big he waddles now. Yes, waddles. I hold on to his arm while he fumbles down the stairs one step at a time, a crimson blush high in his cheeks, while I struggle to keep my breathing under control. The nightmare has come back, but it's worse now.

Now I dream of Zero falling down the stairs, but the baby is saved, being past its 7th month mark… But Zero dies instead, and I'm left there to weep and mourn by his limp corpse, a squirming baby in a glass case beside me, with tubes stuck in its tiny body, struggling to live.

Both of us haven't been getting decent sleep. I am haunted by the nightmares, and every time I wake in the middle of the day, I find Zero awake as well. He comforts me half-heartedly, yawning. It takes a while now for him to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Headmaster Cross has agreed that Zero would not come to classes after the 8th month, as it will prove too hard for him and his body. I've been trying to bribe him into giving me a break too, so I can stay with Zero in the last weeks of his pregnancy, and things are looking pretty good.

Finally Zero conquers the flight of stairs, and he grins proudly. He then pulls out a cucumber from a pocket of his coat and munches, declaring his victory.

-x-

9th month-

"Stupid baby." I hear in the bathroom. "I'm going to castrate your father, I swear to god. And STOP. STOPSTOPSTOP! STOP FUCKING KICKING ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! UGH!"

It's 3 in the afternoon, still very early, and I wake up to Zero screaming in the bathroom. I sigh. This has become quite frequent. See, it goes like this.

Zero settles into bed. Zero twists and turns for 4 hours trying to find a good sleeping position. As soon as he's found one, baby starts kicking. Baby kicks for 1 hour straight. Baby makes Zero want to go to the bathroom. Zero goes to the bathroom and sees himself in the mirror. The mirror makes Zero mad. Zero starts swearing and screaming in front of the mirror.

I groan and try to go back to sleep. It's Zero's ninth month, and he's pretty much had enough of the baby. Nine months with no coffee. Nine months with no wine. Nine months with Night class students staring wierdly at him. Nine months of constant carefulness, so he doesn't injure baby. Nine months of waiting.

The matress dips beside me and I know Zero's come back. I settles down in bed, and sighs. I hear the crunching of a cucumber being brutally torn apart, and then there was silence.

Zero shifts again, and sighs in annoyance. Compassion surges through me, and I reach forward to hug the hunter close to me, his back pressing against my chest. My hand reaches into his night gown. I stop at his belly, and I feel the movement within. Kissing the nape of his neck, I start to massage the swell, I can practically feel Zero smile as he leans into me some more. Soon he is asleep, and I don't even bother to move my cramping hand from on top of his belly. It's where it belongs.

Soon, I realize, I wouldn't be able to feel this swell. Soon the bulge of Zero's stomach would be a living, breathing child with its own thoughts. Any day now. Very, very, very soon, and suddenly I'm starting to panic again, remembering how pathetic looking that child was, trying to hold onto life, with nothing but tubes cradling her.

-x-

10th month-

We're all very, very tired. Every moment I'm on my most heightened senses, never keeping Zero out of my sight, just in case something goes wrong, or in case it's time. Every movement he makes is carefully scrutinized, because our child is nearly a week overdue.

"Don't worry so much, Kaname. I'm not going to explode any second." He tells me, drinking a glass of water, watching me pack at the speed of light. Clothes, toothbrushes, underwear, shampoo and soap, a clock… Everything went into a light brown suitcase.

I look up from my work, sweating. I could barely believe what I'm hearing. "Goddammit, Zero, you're going to have the baby any moment now and you act like you don't even care at all!" I throw a nasty glare at him.

I saw his shoulders sag and I immediately regretted my actions. I was about to apologize when he held up a hand.

"It's alright. I'm going to go brush my teeth now." He struggles to stand up, and then waddles into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

I look down at the spare toothbrush in the suitcase, feeling guilt wash over me like a cold wave. Figuring I should apologize anyways, I stepped into the bathroom behind him. Zero was topless at the moment, preparing to go into the shower. At that exact time, I saw a ripple of movement in his belly. He froze for a second, before continuing to pull off his pants.

I grabbed him by the shoulders in a panic.

"That was a contraction, Zero." I stated bluntly. It wasn't a kick, it wasn't a roll, it was a contraction. I've seen enough of normal kicks and movement to make a comparison. My heart beat wildly in my chest. It was time!

Zero looked at his pants, laying in a heap on the floor. He sighed, rubbing his belly.

"Well too bad. I'm taking a shower."

If I was not so damn graceful my jaw could've fallen to the ground. Sensing my shock, he explained, "Kaname, back off. Please. I know my body and I know it's going to be another few hours at the very least before I need to be in the hospital, so let me take a shower._ Please_."

Like a zombie, I walked out, speechless, and started to pack the suitcase again in a daze. Just like that.

It wasn't like I'd imagine the beginning of his labor. In my mind it went something like:

Zero's water breaks randomly. Zero screams, clutching belly in pain. I freak out. I play hero and carry Zero bridal style to the Night Class infirmary while he kicks and screams.

It certainly wasn't anything like what had just happened.

After around 15 minutes he came out of the bathroom, towel drying himself.

Zero goes straight to sleep after informing me how important sleep is. I made him promise that he'll go to the infirmary if his water breaks or if the pain gets too much, and that settles me.

I kiss his temple before I snuggle into bed beside him, holding him close.

He wakes up late into the night, to see me watching over him like a hawk, hand over his belly.

"Ugh. What the hell?" He starts, but I cut him off.

"I've been timing your contractions for you, Zero. At the moment they're about ten minutes apart, and-"

"B-but I don't feel a thing. And that was the best sleep I've had in a month!" His mouth was open in shock, but then settled into a thin line. "You've been awake for how long…?"

"As soon as you were asleep I began timing." I answered dismissively, as if it wasn't important.

I saw his expression soften, and he pulled me in and attempted to hug me the best he could. "Thanks so much. I love you."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. "I love you too." I replied, and then stifled a yawn in my throat. I hugged him closer, trying to menuveur around the huge lump, before I felt something wet staining my knee.

"SHIT!" I pull back, staring at my knee. It was soaked. Zero looked confused. I flung the blanket off of him to see a clear liquid soaking through the sheets. The ex-hunter gasps, and clutches his stomach.

"Are you in pain?" I ask urgently.

"No… Get the suitcase."

I sit there in shock for a while.

He kicked me hard in the ribs. "GET THE FREAKING SUITCASE! YOU made me promise!"

Things progressed very quickly after that.

-x-

Labor-

In my mind his labor went like this:

He screams on the bed, writhing in pain. He squeezes my hand so hard a bone breaks. He swears at me. The baby is born healthy.

But then again, reality has proved to be much different.

My lover lay on the bed, quiet as a mouse. Once in a while he'd whimper a little bit, but the rest of the time I only saw his face contort in a painful grimace.

The nurse told me his water broke, as if I didn't know. Now he's in the first stages of labor. The intense stuff was still to come. The nurse told me a C-section had to be performed, because where else was the baby supposed to come out of? But she couldn't do it yet unless the baby moves further down. In that time, we'll just have to wait. I yawned openly, tired as hell.

Zero seemed to notice this, because he touched my hand gently and told me to go to sleep.

So I did.

I was ironic, because I slept so well in that chair next to his bed. I slept and slept. I slumbered through a chain of moans and groans, a few screams, and many a whimper. I snored through some more cries and some rattling of the bed. I slept, even as the nurse raced in a panic, startled by a sudden long, flat tone, breaking its usual rythm.

When I woke up again, all was quiet. A quick look at my watch told me that almost four hours had gone by. Startled, I focused my vision on the pale frame in front of me. A sheet was pulled over his face. The realization dawned on me and I could not hold back a shriek of utter shock and agony.

Zero! Zero! No! NO! Scenes from my nightmare flashed in front of my eyes, and tears sprang from my face. I greedily grabbed a hand from under the sheet, and sobbed into it.

"I'm sorry, Zero! I'm so sorry! I've failed you! How could I sleep when you were… Oh Zero! I love you, I love you! I'm so sorry!" I wailed into the back of his hand, and I've never felt so utterly broken in my entire life.

"What the hell are you talking about, dumbass? I was sleeping!"

I choked on a sob, and the hand I was holding jerked away from my grasp.

"Ewww…" Zero wiped his snot-covered hand on the sheet.

"Zero…?" I ventured, heart threatening to leap from my chest, I caressed his face lovingly, and I started to giggle. He was alive! ZERO WAS ALIVE!!!

"What the hell? Stop laughing like that. It's creeping me out! Kaname, are you okay? Should I call a nurse…?"

I barely controlled my urge to hug him tight. He explained to me smugly that I'd slept through the most humilating part of the labor. But watching him in pain was something I could stand not seeing. He told me with a soft laugh that during the delivery, the monitor flat-toned because the measuring ring fell from his finger, and the nurse was freaking out… Informing me about how well the C-section went, and our baby-

I cut him off before he could finish.

"Boy or girl? Healthy?" Tears were falling from my eyes now.

He smiled tiredly.

"A healthy girl. Very beautiful… She has your hair and your eyes."

I broke then, sobbing incoherent words into my palm, and Zero gave me a tissue. I blew my nose into it and wiped my eyes. "Oh, Zero… Thank you…"

"No, thank_ you_."

-x-

"Oh! She looks just like her father! What a beautiful girl!" The Night Class nurse swooned over our daughter, currently being held tenderly in Zero's arms. I could tell she probably forgave me for slamming the door in her face.

My mouth soured and I looked carefully at Zero, but couldn't find any type of resentment in his eyes. He caught my gaze, and questioned me.

"I'm sorry our daughter doesn't… You know. Have your eyes, or your hair, or…" I trailed off, noticing too late that it was not a good thing to say.

He just shrugged. "If you don't mind that she isn't a boy, you should know that I certainly don't mind about something as trivial as this."

I was so overwhelmed with joy that I bent to kiss my daughter on the cheek. She reached out at that moment with her grubby little hands and pulled hard on a strand of my hair. "Ow!" I yelped, and jerked back.

Zero laughed. "She has my personality!"

We laughed over this for a little while, and then our daughter was in my arms. I had to sit down because I was so scared of dropping her, but Zero didn't seem concerned. I looked down in wonder at that chubby face, with those cherry red lips. She was toothless at the moment, but I knew all too well of that small pair of fangs that would be right there.

"What are you naming her?" The nurse questioned, and we looked at each other, realizing we had not thought of any names.

"Kiyomi." I say.

He stares at me for a while, as if uncertain.

"Pure beauty. Our child is pure beauty." I say, patting the top of his head. I saw his eyes light up.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I missed the birth. I'm sure it was... Quite an experience."

Zero shrugged and murmured something I couldn't really make out.

"We could try again. I'll make sure I won't miss it this time!" To my surprise, Zero laughed.

"Nice joke, Kaname."

"No I'm serious."

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

MUHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Noooo it's not a cliffhanger. 'Cause this is a oneshot! **Or is it?** Muhahaha!

I honestly don't know what possessed me to write this… Maybe it was just a noticeable lack of good VK mpreg.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this!

**Also, an update on my stories: **

**TWBT is currently on hold. The characters hate me. I apologize for any inconvienience. I really think I could've done better on it. It might not be updated again. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for all the reviews though. They really pulled me back from the edge when I felt hopeless in the earlier chapters. Without you, TWBT would've probably ended at ch.2! **

**The annoy Zero and Kaname fanfic WILL be updated. Keep your eyes peeled! **

_**A NEW FIC IS CURRENTLY IN THE WORKS. **_

**It's the fic I mentioned in the last chapter of TWBT. It's about Zero in a brothel, blah blah blah… I've changed the plot around a little, but eh. You guys will see when it comes out. Expect it to have MUCH better characterization than TWBT and MUCH better sex scenes! I've gotten better! MUHAHAHA! **

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I'm debating whether or not to make a **sequel** on Zero's part of the pregnancy, or if they should have another kid and write it in Zero's POV.


End file.
